This invention relates to liquid fuel pumping apparatus for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine and of the kind comprising an injection pump drivable in timed relationship with the associated engine, a feed pump for supplying fuel under pressure to the injection pump at a pressure which varies in accordance with the speed at which the apparatus is driven, a throttle member for controlling the quantity of fuel supplied to the injection pump and thereby controlling the quantity of fuel supplied to the associated engine and fluid pressure operable means for controlling the timing of delivery of fuel by the injection pump.